


Winter Storm

by PsychVamp



Series: Arya&Gendry Week 2019 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught in a Storm, F/M, Traveling, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya and Gendry are trying to get to Winterfell after escaping the Brotherhood but they get caught in a storm and need to find shelter, and those wet clothes just won't do.Day 4 prompt: Just Get Naked





	Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Here is number 4, I decided this works as a follow up to number 1, "We Can't Stay", but this can be read without having read that one first. We are also going to assume Arya is a little older at this point in the story than she would have been in canon if it had gone this way, lets go with 16. Hope you enjoy!

Gendry was regretting ever meeting Arya Stark. He’d been walking for three months along the edge of the Kingsroad as they journeyed to Winterfell. They didn’t stop at inns, they just slept far from the edge of the road and took watches. He’d gotten very good at making fires, while Arya had mastered the bow she’d stolen, even with only the sharpened wooden arrows she had to work with. None of those skills helped them now, not when the rain was so cold against his skin he felt like it was cutting him. His leather jerkin was starting to stiffen up even as he walked and despite her desire to never complain, he could see Arya was equally miserable.

“We need to find a place for cover until this over.” She said suddenly, “We will freeze to death otherwise.”

He looked around, there wasn’t much for cover along this section of the road, even the trees had thinned considerably, “There is no cover, unless we stumble upon a farm.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the small bunch of trees in the distance, “Those trees are the best bet.”

He had long learned not to argue with her, so he just pulled the hood of his cloak closer around his head and followed. The trees did nothing to protect them from the rain or the wind, and so they walked further into them. Gendry sighed in relief when he noticed a structure up ahead of them.

Arya walked faster upon seeing it too. It was abandoned, that much was clear once they were in clear sight of it. There were holes in the walls, and the roof was partially collapsed in one of the corners. Gendry pushed open what was left the door, which was most of it, just off the hinges. The damaged roof section was luckily the corner farthest from the fireplace, and the wind was blowing the rain again a wall, not the broken door he pushed back into place.

Arya rushed to the fireplace and stuck her face up the chimney, “I don’t think anything is blocking it, I can sort of see the sky and the rain is dripping in.”

“Looks there is a pile left over here, not a whole lot, but it should at least warm us up a little bit.” He said as he threw some of the smaller ones at her before carrying the larger split logs over.

She stepped back from the fireplace, both of them knew he was better at making fires. She stripped off her cloak and hung it up on hook on the wall, “Give me your cloak.”

He shrugged it off and threw it in her direction without looking, he was focused on the fire. Without the wind and rain distracting him, he noticed just how wet and cold his entire body was, despite the layers he had been wearing. His fingers shook as he attempted to light the logs, he could barely even feel them. He let out a sigh of relief when the spark finally became a small flame, the wood was very dry and took quickly.

“Good job.” 

“Thanks.” He turned around to look at her and his eyes wide, she was standing before him in nothing but her breast band and smallclothes, “What are you doing?”

“My clothes were soaked, they need to dry.” She then unrolled one of their blankets from the pack, she frowned at it, “These are wet too, not soaked, but damp.”

He watched as she laid it down in front of the fire, he was trying not to stare at all the skin she had on display, but it was hard. His body shivered.

“Take your clothes off, if you stay in them you’ll still freeze even with the fire.” She said then, not even bothering to look at him.

“I can’t take my clothes off!” He stood up and walked away from her, running a numb hand through his wet hair, he felt ice on the tips.

She walked up to him, her hands crossed over her chest, “When the clothes start to dry, it will make you colder. I don’t want you to freeze to death.”

He could see her concern for him her eyes, and sighed before he began stripping out of the wet and stiff clothing. She turned back around and went to the fire, digging through their pack for the rations. He paused on his pants, he didn’t have any smallclothes underneath, they’d gotten so gross he had decided to just toss them and go without. 

She turned around, “Take your pants off too stupid.”

He shook his head, “Can’t do that.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Why not?”

He felt the heat rising to his cheeks, “Don’t got anything underneath.”

A blush feel on her cheeks too before she said, “Just get naked, and come next to the fire, better than freezing to death.”

He felt himself trying to stutter for words, he couldn’t be naked with her, if those at Winterfell ever found out they’d gled him and send him to the wall.

She looked back at him when he hadn’t moved for a few moments, “Gendry, stop thinking so much. Take your bloody pants off and come over here.”

He did as she said, laying his pants next the rest of the clothes and joining her in front of the fire, completely naked. She didn’t look at him as she handed him a piece of dried meat, instead keeping her eyes steadily on the fire. He ate it slowly, trying not to let his eyes wander to her bare skin. He had never been anywhere near this state of undress with girl, but then again, she wasn’t really a girl anymore. Her figure was that of a woman now, even with the band holding down her breasts, he knew they’d rounded out. She had only grown a few inches since they’d met, but she’d lost any of the youth fat in her face. He also knew she had her gotten her blood, he had heard her yelling at Beric about she needed extra cloth to help her take care of it. Her hair had also grown longer, touching the top of her shoulders if she let it down. As he looked at her, he realized just how beautiful she really had become over their time together. He looked away from her quickly when he realized his thoughts had led him down a dangerous path, and his blood was rushing to the wrong area. Trying to figure out a way to hide the growing member between his legs, he turned so his back was to her, leaving his left side to the fire.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Her voice questioned from behind him.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, thinking about anything but the nearly naked woman behind him. A woman he was pretty sure he loved, because why else would he be dragging himself through all this mess? She said they should leave the brotherhood, and so he followed her, and he knew he would follow her stormy grey eyes forever. He groaned in frustration, this new thoughts weren’t doing anything to help the situation between his legs. He jumped when her hand touched his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his side. He groaned and rolled onto his back, his problem momentarily forgotten.

“Are you….”

He opened his eyes when she stopped talking, her eyes were trained much lower than his face. He quickly turned away from her, “I’m fine.”

“Why?” She asked, barely above a whisper.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, “It just happens sometimes, don’t worry about it.”

“Usually it only happens to you in the morning.”

His eyes snapped open again, “How do you know that?”

“Easy to tell when it is pressed up against my ass most mornings.” She said, a laugh in her voice.

He groaned again, “I didn’t know you’d noticed that.”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She replied, and put her hand on his shoulder again, this time running it down his elbow before going back, “Am I making you uncomfortable now?”

He turned his head to look up at her, “You never make feel that way.”

She bit her lip and smiled at him, “What way do I make you feel?” 

He kept eye contact with her, “I think that answer is clear.”

Her eyes flicked to his still hard cock before back to his face, “That is because of me?”

He nodded.

“Why?”

He looked at her confused, “It tends to happen when you’re alone with a beautiful woman who is mostly naked.”

She blushed and looked away from him, “I’m not beautiful.”

He sat up, ignoring his nakedness, and faced her. He placed a hand on her cheek, “You are very beautiful, anyone who says otherwise is a liar.”

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, her hand coming up to rest on his chest to help steady her. She was smiling as she pulled away, “Thank you.”

He furrowed his brows, wondering why she was thanking him.

“I would never have gotten this far without you.” Her hand moved from his chest to his cheek, “No one has ever called me beautiful before either.”

He turned his head and kissed her palm, “I’ll say it whenever you want to hear it.”

She leaned forward and kissed his lips again, as her entire body moved closer to his, he realized meeting Arya of House Stark was the best thing to have happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts, I love to hear them. See you all again tomorrow.


End file.
